


Разведение ангорских коз на практике

by seventy_nine_percent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexuality, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон любит секс. Шерлок - нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разведение ангорских коз на практике

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Practical Angora Goat Raising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/123329) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



1.

Джон любил секс.

Он любил в нем все: пот, запах, поцелуи, от которых губы становились горячими и слегка припухшими. Любил испытывать оргазмы, гладить покрасневшую кожу и чувствовать кончиками пальцев мурашки, появляющиеся от его прикосновений. Любил, когда партнер дрожал; когда его мышцы резко сокращались; когда он стонал и тихо вздыхал; любил смотреть, как другой человек прикрывал глаза во время головокружительнейшего мига: их бедра, стремительно движущиеся навстречу друг другу, соприкасались.

Да, Джон любил секс и наслаждался им, забывая обо всем.

Поэтому, когда он исчез, все стало намного хуже. 

~~~

2.

\- Получение сексуального удовлетворения из какого-либо другого источника является самым оптимальным решением, - сказал Шерлок. Это первая фраза, которую он произнес за четыре часа, и Джону потребовалось время, чтобы понять, о чем он говорит. 

\- Я не собираюсь изменять, - ответил он.

\- Если у тебя есть разрешение, это не может считаться изменой, - отметил Шерлок.

\- Нет, - сказал Джон. 

Шерлок недовольно фыркнул и отвернулся. Джон продолжил отвечать на комментарии в блоге.

Разрешение ничего не меняло.

~~~

3.

Придвинув телевизор к дивану, они смотрели первую серию чем-то приглянувшегося Шерлоку «Коломбо». Джон следил за похождениями экранного детектива лишь в полглаза, больше увлеченный битвой с Гарри: в комментариях они сражались за то, какая из двух паст лучше – «Веджимайт» или «Мармайт». Шерлок же, казалось, как никогда был поглощен происходящим на экране - он ерзал, качал головой и изредка громко просил Питера Фалька обратить внимание на факты - на _факты,_ идиот, неужели ты не видишь, что ботинки брата жертвы ему малы?

Когда Фальк, как и дюжину раз до этого, не прислушался к его советам, Шерлок вскинул руки, и одна из них - теплая, крепкая, неожиданно сильная - задела Джона.

Его член мгновенно затвердел только лишь от этого прикосновения.

Он попытался не обращать на возникшую проблему внимания, но у него не получалось - Шерлок сидел слишком близко, удивительно, как он раньше мог этого не замечать. Единственное, что ему оставалось - попытаться избавиться от лишнего давления. Стараясь не вызывать подозрений, он слегка изменил позу, а затем еще немного отодвинулся.

Естественно, подобный обманный маневр в присутствии Шерлока Холмса провернуть было невозможно. 

\- Джон… - голос Шерлока звучал сердито и, быть может, немного обеспокоено, хотя последнее, скорее всего, стоило списать на разыгравшееся воображение Джона.

\- Я не хочу это обсуждать, - сказал он. 

Спустя мгновение Шерлок снова сконцентрировал все свое внимание на туфлях брата. Джон постарался больше не двигаться.

У него не очень хорошо получалось, но Шерлок не сказал ни слова.

~~~

4.

Он мастурбировал. Естественно, он мастурбировал, потому что сошел бы с ума, если бы не получил _хоть малую толику_ облегчения. Но, черт возьми, это же совсем не одно и то же!

Он задался вопросом, испытывал ли Шерлок хоть когда-нибудь такое же бессильное раздражение, а затем вспомнил выражение его лица, когда полицейские и, что самое главное, Джон, не поспевали за его выводами. Это послужило ему оправданием, пусть и недостаточным.

~~~

5.

Их отношения с Сарой окончательно сошли на нет. Впрочем, Джон вообще сомневался, что у них когда-либо было что-то общее. Так что теперь, когда она перешла в педиатрию, они изредка встречались в холле, обмениваясь кивками и улыбками, и периодически перебрасывались парой слов о личной жизни Сары или о том, как Джон, расследуя очередное дело с Шерлоком, чуть не оказался на волосок от смерти. Временами же, когда ему становилось скучно или когда у них было свободное время, они обедали вместе.

\- Джон, ты выглядишь напряженным, - сказала она, отправляя в рот вилку салата и кусочек свежего белого хлеба. 

Уставший, не слишком голодный и в это самое время вспоминающий, как хорошо ее грудь лежала в ладонях, Джон не спеша прожевал похрустывающие листья и запил их большим глотком воды.

\- Все хорошо, - сказал он, надеясь, что вышло не слишком фальшиво. – Со мной все хорошо.

Возможно, если он будет повторять эту фразу достаточно часто, она действительно станет правдой.

~~~

6.

Объявления секса по телефону начинали выглядеть все более и более привлекательными. Помоги ему, Господи.

~~~

7.

Когда Шерлок подошел сзади и положил руку на его пах, заставив вздрогнуть от неожиданности, Джон сидел в своем кресле и читал газету.

\- Шерлок! Что…

\- Молчи, - решительно ответил тот. - Если только не сможешь придумать что-нибудь оригинальное.

Расстегнув молнию на джинсах Джона, одним только прикосновением холодных пальцев к члену он заставил все искрометные фразы испариться из его головы.

Шерлок быстро двигал рукой, точно зная, как нужно действовать, и Джон, откинув голову на спинку кресла, развел ноги шире, стараясь не кончить прямо сейчас, однако все равно финишировал непростительно быстро. Его так долго никто не касался, и то, что это делал именно Шерлок, многократно усилило оргазм. Покрасневший и задыхающийся, он чувствовал одновременно вину и освобождение, унижение и признательность.

Вытерев пальцы белоснежным носовым платком, Шерлок поспешно произнес:

\- Готово. А теперь перестань хандрить, это отвлекает.

Его дыхание даже не сбилось. 

Джон приказал себе молчать, разгладил смятую газету и постарался не думать, почему предпочел Шерлока всем остальным. 

~~~~

8.

Этой ночью, думая о Шерлоке, раскрасневшемся и задыхающемся, словно после погони, умоляющем прикоснуться к нему, Джон кончил так сильно, что у него закружилась голова.

Взять себя в руки. Ему необходимо получить хоть что-то. _Отчаянно необходимо._

~~~

9.

Хоть миссис Хадсон и утверждала, что она домовладелица, а не домработница, но чай, тем не менее, сделала. Все свободное время Джон, казалось, проводил либо на месте преступления, либо перед телевизором, и неудивительно, что, когда они смотрели _«Bargain Hunt»,_ перебрасываясь фразами о том, как уродлив этот неприлично дорогой керамический лебедь, миссис Хадсон отставила свою кружку и сказала:

\- Дорогой, ты выглядишь напряженным.

Господи, ну _почему_ всех так заботит его сексуальная жизнь?

\- Все в порядке, - буркнул Джон. 

\- Ты уверен? Ты выглядишь…

\- Да в порядке все! – закричал он. – Может быть, _уже_ хватит доставать меня? – и тотчас добавил: - Ох черт, простите! Я не хотел кричать на вас.

\- Все нормально, дорогой, - сказала она, погладив его по руке. – Мой муж тоже был очень вспыльчив. Может, тебе стоит заняться йогой?

\- Ваш муж занимался йогой? – спросил Джон, моргнув от удивления. 

Последним, кого он мог бы представить занимающимся йогой, был мужчина, обвиненный в серийных убийствах.

\- Нет, - произнесла миссис Хадсон, кинув на него многозначительный взгляд.

Несомненно, это была не та беседа, которую Джон хотел бы продолжать.

\- Я подумаю, - сказал он, а потом, прихватив кружку с чаем и парочку крекеров, совершил стратегическое отступление в свою комнату. 

\- Джон! – позвал Шерлок, когда тот проходил мимо гостиной, но Джон не был настроен на интеллектуальную эквилибристику. 

\- Занят! – прокричал он в ответ и поднялся наверх, чтобы продолжить делать то, что продолжил бы делать любой разумный человек в его ситуации.

Обижаться.

~~~

10.

Шерлок оставил его в покое на целых два дня, что было на сорок восемь часов дольше предполагаемого срока.

\- Покажи мне, - сказал он, медленно заходя в комнату Джона так, будто она была его собственной.

Джон осторожно захлопнул крышку ноутбука и отставил его в сторону.

\- Что именно я должен показать? – спросил он.

\- Себя, - сказал Шерлок таким тоном, как будто всего лишь просил добавить в кружку чая немного молока, и опустился на тонконогий стул, стоящий у кровати Джона, скрещивая ноги и соединяя кончики пальцев под подбородком. – Покажи мне, как ты это делаешь.

Для начала Джон просто молча уставился на него. Затем встал, разделся и лег обратно, потому что легче было сделать все это, чем добиться ответа на вопрос: «Зачем?». Колебался он ровно до того момента, пока не положил руку на свой пока еще не напряженный член. Джон стал поглаживать его медленно, представляя, что будет, если он не сможет возбудиться. Стеснения по поводу своей наготы он не испытывал, но этот факт вовсе не делал его эксгибиционистом. 

А потом Шерлок чуть наклонился вперед, глядя на него так, будто он был необычайно интересной головоломкой, и это… Да, это определенно помогло.

Очень, очень хорошо помогло.

Эрекция увеличивалась, а он проводил ладонью по всей длине и сжимал, пытаясь не задумываться о том, в какой момент его жизнь успела стать столь сюрреалистической. Впрочем, он прекрасно знал ответ. Наблюдая за его движениями так, будто каждое из них было ключом к величайшей загадке, Шерлок, казалось, мог узнать все, что ему необходимо, только по тому, как он сдвигал свою крайнюю плоть. Одна мысль об этом заставила Джона задрожать. 

Раздвинув ноги, он постарался легко погладить свои яички, но даже это прикосновение заставило его покрыться потом. 

\- Интересно, - сказал Шерлок холодно и бесстрастно. 

Одного звука этого голоса хватило, чтобы Джон начал задыхаться, а потом крепче стиснул кулак и ускорил движения. Ему было хорошо, ужасно хорошо, так, как не было уже в течение долгого времени. Шерлок даже не прикасался к нему, не целовал (боже, да он, скорее всего, просто взорвался бы, если бы они поцеловались), но наблюдал за ним, анализировал его, _изучал._ Этого было достаточно, чтобы веки Джона затрепетали, а удовольствие стало нестерпимым, и, как бы ни хотелось сдержаться и продлить, хотя бы чуть-чуть продлить…

\- Джон, - сказал Шерлок, и это стало последней каплей.

Он сделал то, чего не делал уже многие годы – вскрикнул, а затем кончил и, свернувшись калачиком, попытался восстановить сбившееся дыхание, накрыв влажной ладонью постепенно опадающий член. 

\- Хмм, - произнес Шерлок, все еще сидящий в той же расслабленной позе.

\- Ты что-нибудь почувствовал? – спросил Джон, пытаясь говорить ровно, не задыхаясь, но уголок губ Шерлока все равно дернулся. 

\- Физически - нет.

Джон подавил захлестнувшую его волну разочарования. Он думал, что этот раз был прекрасен (ну, или точнее так хорош, как может быть хорош секс без собственно секса, особенно, если ты не смел на него даже надеяться), а потому безразличие Шерлока стало ударом ниже пояса.

\- Ты всегда чуть проворачиваешь кисть, когда близок к оргазму? – сказал Шерлок, прижав палец к губам.

\- Что? – Джон нахмурился, понимая, что никогда не обращал особого внимания на то, что именно делает, а просто старался быстрее достичь разрядки. – Я не знаю. 

Шерлок хмыкнул.

\- Значит, мне необходимы долговременные наблюдения. Для сбора большего количества данных, - кажется, перспектива вовсе не была для него неприятной.

Никогда еще Джон не любил его больше, чем сейчас.

\- Гениально, - сказал он, стараясь не обращать внимания на самодовольную улыбку Шерлока.

~~~

11.

\- Выглядишь невероятно жизнерадостным, - сказала Донован, приподнимая желтую ленту ограждения, чтобы Шерлок и Джон смогли пройти на место преступления. 

\- Да, - Джон кивнул и, хоть ему отчаянно хотелось засвистеть, сдержался, подумав, что для места преступления это будет слишком. 

Довольный взгляд Шерлока, будто говорящий о том, что он знает, что именно творится у Джона в голове, заставил того улыбнуться.

~~~

12.

Жизнь не идеальна. Но, определенно, хороша.

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания переводчика:**
> 
> 1\. Название фика - заглавие книги "Practical Angora Goat Raising", которую можно прочитать (на английском, естественно) здесь: http://www.gutenberg.org/files/33084/33084-h/33084-h.htm
> 
> 2\. "Bargain Hunt" - британская телепередача о перепродаже антикварных товаров (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bargain_Hunt), которая, как мне сказали, шла по ВВС непосредственно перед серией "Шерлока".
> 
>  
> 
> Выкладка на Фикбуке: http://ficbook.net/readfic/615409
> 
> Беты: subetsarana; P.H. Craftlove


End file.
